Someday
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Suatu hari... aku ingin hidup bersama orang yang kucintai..." [WonKyu]-[SiBum]
1. Chapter 1

_**Suatu hari, aku ingin hidup bersama orang yang kucintai… Membangun rumah kecil di tepi pantai… mungkin kami akan mengadopsi seorang atau dua orang anak untuk melengkapi agar menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh… seperti keluarga yang lain… Ya, ini hanya angan yang kugantungkan pada suatu senja di musim panas… duduk di bibir pantai dengan kau di sampingku, hingga aku bisa merebahkan kepalaku di pundak kokohmu… Tapi sepertinya ini hanya asa yang tak akan pernah sampai, karena akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa cinta yang dulu kutitipkan sudah tidak kau pegang lagi…**_

.

Someday - 1

WonKyu - SiBum

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh sebuah mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang sederhana. Melihat berberapa orang keluar dari mobil sambil tersenyum padanya sambil menggendong ransel masing-masing.

"Kau tak rindu dan ingin memelukku, Kyuhyun?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Kibummie bodoh!" Dia segera berlari dan menubruk pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Kibummie'. "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu." Dengan gemas, setelah melepas pelukan, Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Kibum yang juga terlihat sama gempal dengan pipinya.

"_Omo_! Kupikir siapa yang datang…" seorang wanita paruh baya melihat tamunya yang baru datang.

Kedua laki-laki yang baru saja meletakkan beberapa koper di teras rumah Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya dengan serempak. Tapi focus matanya pada satu arah, seorang lelaki tampan dengan bibir tipis yang begitu manis ketika tersenyum. Dan tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mengulas senyum yang sama.

.

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun, tak pernah mengira kedatangan kedua sahabat sejak kecilnya akan membawa dampak tak terduga dalam hidupnya. Awalnya ia pikir bisa tetap menggenggam tangan kedua orang itu seperti dulu, tanpa beban. Namun dia salah.

Perasaan yang sepuluh tahun dia ukir dalam hati seseorang ternyata sudah berubah, berbalik mencari perasaan lain yang serupa. Bertautan, dan terjalinlah sebuah ikatan atas dasar cinta. Kyuhyun bodoh saat itu, dia meninggalkan seluruh cintanya di Seoul, tepatnya pada seorang lelaki bermarga Choi yang akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di Okinawa, Jepang.

Kyuhyun pikir, mereka bertiga masih bisa berbagi tempat tidur sama seperti usia mereka masih delapan tahun, tidur dengan tiga tangan yang saling menggenggam, juga dengan tubuh yang saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang sudah berubah. Dan Kyuhyun harusnya sadar akan hal itu, namun kembali lagi pada ego yang mendasari hatinya, bahwa mungkin saja suatu saat nanti mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu, mengesampingkan perasaannya yang layu sebelum bertunas.

Di tiap malamnya ketika mereka sudah sama-sama berada diatas ranjang dan dalam keadaan tanpa penerangan, kecuali jika bulan sedang tampak, maka Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ranjangnya sedikit berderit, ataupun merasakan tubuh di sampingnya berbalik arah. Tidak sekali dia mendengar desahan halus, dan saat itu Kyuhyun terjaga ditiap malam hanya untuk meloloskan airmatanya diatas bantal tidur.

.

Sampai ketika pada satu hari di tengah musim panas, dia memenuhi undangan salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang berkebangsaan Jepang. Saat itu Siwon memaksa ikut karena ia ingin tahu seperti apa pergaulan anak muda di Negara Sakura itu. Sedangkan Kibum lebih antusias pada objek wisata di sana, ataupun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kedai yang di kelola _Umma_ Kyuhyun. Liburan yang mereka miliki memang seharusnya digunakan sebaik mungkin. Karena entah kapan lagi mereka bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Siwon tidak bisa menenggak alcohol, tapi saat itu, dia hampir menghabiskan beberapa botol anggur dan juga _sake_ yang di sediakan temannya. Siwon mabuk dan dia kalut. Tidak mungkin pulang dengan Siwon yang kehilangan kesadaran seperti saat itu. _Umma_-nya pasti akan menghabiskan ribuan kata hanya untuk menceramahinya berhari-hari.

Beruntung salah seorang teman yang sebangsa dengannya, Kim Soohyun, mau membantu memberikan tempat menginap, karena kebetulan Bibi Kim mengelola sebuah penginapan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai Okinawa.

Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan paling fatal. Dia dan Siwon terbangun di bawah selimut tebal, dengan tubuh yang sama-sama telanjang di pagi menjelan siang. Dan tiba-tiba pintu gesek di kamar penginapan tempat Kyuhyun dan Siwon bermalam terdobrak dengan brutal. Dia bisa melihat aura kemarahan dari Tuan Kim, Ayah Kibum, memandang tubuh telanjangnya dengan jijik.

.

Seharian Kyuhyun mendengar tangis ibunya di ruang keluarga rumahnya, sedangkan pipi, pelipis, juga bibirnya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Tuan Kim menyeretnya keluar penginapan, dan sampai di rumahnya, dia dipukuli habis-habisan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya ataupun menghentikan amarah Tuan Kim, karena tidak ada siapapun yang bisa melakukannya saat itu.

Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Tuan Kim mencaci maki ibunya dengan kata-kata kasar, dan dia hanya bisa merosot di balik pintu dengan wajah basah. Dadanya kelewat sakit saat itu, entah karena kejadian ini atau ada hal lain yang seperti sedang menikam dadanya dengan cepat.

Kibum dan Siwon kembali ke Seoul tanpa salam perpisahan ataupun pelukan selamat jalan. Memandang Kyuhyun saja sudah tidak sudi.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri _Umma_-nya yang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, sesekali terisak dan tangannya terangkat hanya untuk menyeka airmatanya.

"_Umma_, _mianhae_…" Kyuhyun bersimpuh di kaki ibunya saat itu, namun bisa dia rasakan gerakan menjauh dari _Umma_-nya meski tidak begitu kentara. Tapi Kyuhyun sadar, bahkan Ibu yang selama ini selalu ada di sisinya menolak.

Kyuhyun suka duduk dibibir pantai, menunggu matahari sampai keperaduannya. Dia akan duduk dengan dagu yang tertopang di lutut, dengan sesekali air pantai yang berebut ingin membasuh kakinya. Namun kini tidak bisa ia lakukan lagi. Semburat senja yang selalu dia lihat tidak seindah dulu. Warna emas dari air pantai tidak secantik ketika Kyuhyun hanya duduk sendiri di sana.

…

…

"_Niichan_… _niichan_…" seorang anak perempuan berambut sebahu menarik celana biru dongker yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Lelaki itu menoleh lalu tersenyum ketika anak itu menghampirinya dengan membawa kertas segiempat berwarna-warni. Anak perempuan itu langsung meringis, memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang baru tumbuh. "_Niichan_, buatkan origami…"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gunting dan beberapa tangkai bunga yang sedikit lagi selesai dia rangkai, ia sedikit merunduk untuk mengangkat tubuh kecil anak perempuan itu, menempatkan dalam pangkuannya. Dia mengambil kertas yang di bawa anak tadi, lalu dengan cekatan, jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak melipat tiap sisi kertas warna-warni tadi sehingga membentuk sebuah burung bangau.

"Whooaa~!" anak perempuan di pangkuan Kyuhyun memandang origami ciptaan Kyuhyun dengan takjub. Lelaki itu bisa membuat bangau dengan cepat.

"Apa _Otosan_ belum menjemputmu?" Kyuhyun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

Kepala anak itu menggeleng, "_Sensei_ menyuruh Rika ketempat Kyu-_nii_…"

"Baiklah… Sambil menunggu _Otosan_ datang, kita buat origami yang banyak."

Lagi, kepala anak perempuan yang bernama Rika itu mengangguk antusias. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyum, mengabaikan sebentar pekerjaannya hanya sekedar untuk membuatkan burung bangau kertas.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi mengagumi senja sejak peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah mengabaikan warna oranye di langit sore, karena yang ada dalam penglihatannya, semuanya sama. Tidak indah lagi…

…

…

…

Seorang laki-laki menutup pintu mobilnya, memandang sebuah rumah yang terletak tidak jauh dari pantai Okinawa. Ada begitu banyak rasa yang tercampur dalam hatinya ketika sepasang manik hitamnya memandang tiap sudut rumah sederhana itu.

Lamat-lamat, dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju pagar kayu bercat putih, membukanya kemudian masuk. Ada sedikit ragu, namun buru-buru dia hapus. Lelaki itu mengetuk pintu yang sepertinya baru berganti warna, yang terakhir kali ia ingat berwarna biru, kini berwarna abu-abu sedikit lebih gelap.

Bunyi derit pintu terbuka membuat laki-laki tadi mengulas senyum, namun langsung luntur ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu rumah.

Harusnya Kibum menyadari, memperbaiki semuanya tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Lima tahun yang terbuang percuma tak mungkin bisa dia ganti hanya dengan waktu lima menit. Harusnya ia juga tahu, sudah berapa banyak luka yang di miliki orang itu, hingga memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat dimana tidak ada kenangan diantara mereka. Rasa egois, benci dan marah yang menguasainya membuat Kibum enggan lagi peduli pada seorang anak lelaki yang ketika itu sudah yatim. Padahal dulu sekali, entah sudah berapa kali seorang anak laki-laki mengganti permen yang dia jatuhkan. Atau memberikan buku bergambar miliknya ketika Kibum kalah taruhan bersama teman-temannya.

Beberapa tahun terakhir, seringkali lelaki itu mendapati dirinya menangis ketika sedang melihat album-album lama, yang kebanyakan menampilkan dia, Kyuhyun, dan juga Siwon sedang tertawa tanpa dosa. Kibum mulai menyadari arti dari nyawanya kini. Jika saja dulu, ketika mereka bertiga sedang bermain di sebuah rumah kosong, dan tidak ada anak laki-laki yang masih cadel mendorongnya. Mungkin di detik ini, tidak ada nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Kibum kembali menangis sekarang dalam mobilnya. Kenangan itu kembali lagi tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan bisa mencium amis dari liquid merah yang perlahan mengalir, mengenai kakinya yang saat itu di peluk dengan kuat oleh Siwon. Membasahi lantai marmer yang usang karena usia dan debu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _mianhae_…"

…

-TBC-

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai ikal kehitaman, mengenakan kaos serta celana pendek selutut tengah berjalan mengitari sebuah taman di dekat rumahnya dengan sebuah lollipop berukuran cukup besar digenggamnya dengan erat. Senyum yang terukir di bibir kecilnya membuat wajah bocah itu semakin menggemaskan karena pipi bulatnya terangkat. Tidak lupa juga dengungan merdu sebuah lagu yang sering dinyanyikan sang ibu mengiringi langkahnya sepulang dari salah satu minimarket terdekat.**_

_**Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba melambat dan dengunan merdu barusan lenyap ketika sepasang mata cokelatnya menangkap sebuah sosok yang duduk di salah satu ayunan taman, terlihat sedang menangis. Lamat-lamat dia dekati sosok itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang teman baiknya.**_

"_**Bummie-ya, gwenchanayo?" Tanyanya sembari meletakkan telapak mungil keatas kepala seorang anak laki-laki lain yang tengah terisak.**_

"_**Kyunnie… huhuhu…"**_

_**Anak kecil yang dipanggil 'Kyunnie' memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Waeyo?"**_

"_**Huwee~ cokelat Bummie jatuh… hiks…"**_

_**Kyuhyun kecil menatap iba sahabatnya yang sesungukan itu, kemudian menatap lollipop ditangannya. "Ini."**_

_**Anak laki-laki bernama Kibum itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah menahan tangis dan air mata yang masih mengalir. Dia juga ikut menatap setangkai lollipop warna-warni dihadapannya kini. "Hu?"**_

_**Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum, "Untuk Bummie."**_

_**Setelahnya, dengan senang hati Kibum mengambil lollipop yang tampak menggiurkan bagi kebanyakan anak, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di sisi ayunan yang lain, sembari melihat Kibum melahap lollipop miliknya. Ah sudah bukan miliknya lagi, karena telah dia berikan untuk kibum. Kaki-kaki pendeknya mengayun ayunan kayu yang dia duduki, sehingga menimbulkan suara derit yang halus dari besi pengait.**_

_**Kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat ketika seminggu yang lalu dia merengek pada Umma-nya untuk meminta lollipop yang dia lihat disebuah etalase supermarket, namun sang Umma dengan halus menolak membelikan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun kecil putuskan untuk mengumpulkan uang jajannya selama seminggu hanya demi sebatang lollipop yang kini dilahap oleh sahabatnya.**_

_**Tapi Kyuhyun tidak marah. Dia dan Kibum sudah sering berbagi-atau lebih tepat dia yang lebih sering membagi pada Kibum-jadi pun tak masalah jika kali ini dia memberikan utuh sebuah lollipop berukuran sedang.**_

.

**Someday part 2**

**WonKyu-SiBum**

.

Kibum mematut dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin kamarnya, memastikan kembali apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini. Beberapa kali terdengar helaan napas berat darinya, ketika kemarin dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun, justru seorang wanita Jepang yang membuka pintu. Sungguh meleset dari perkiraannya, yang sebelumnya sudah memersiapkan mental untuk menemui sahabat semasa kecilnya dulu.

Setelah hatinya kembali mantap, Kibum tersenyum kecil. Memang tidak akan menjadi mudah jika nanti bertemu Kyuhyun dia hanya akan meminta maaf karena kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi Kibum akan melakukan apapun agar Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya. Selama lima tahun terakhir, entah kenapa perasaannya terus gelisah. Beberapa malampun sering kali dia memimpikan masa-masa kecilnya bersama anak itu.

Ketika emosinya sudah reda dulu, dia mendengarkan kembali cerita dari bibir Siwon, dan itu seperti sebuah tamparan untuknya yang langsung gelap mata ketika melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada diatas ranjang yang sama dengan tubuh tanpa busana. Dia berpikir Kyuhyun sudah menjebak Siwon, karena bagaimanapun sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyimpan rasa pada seorang lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi ternyata itu semua hanya kesalah pahaman semata. Dan betapa bersalahnya ia ketika dulu, Kibum ataupun Siwon tidak membela sama sekali Kyuhyun yang dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Bahkan jika mengingat kembali, Kibum sedikit bergidik dengan adegan saat itu. Dia juga masih ingat tidak sedikit darah yang menghiasi wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ayahnya menampar dan memukul pelipisnya hingga terkoyak, bagaimana ucapan demi ucapan berupa makian kasar terlontar dari ayahnya, bagaimana tatapan Kyuhyun yang ketika itu mengiba belas kasihan namun teracuhkan.

Kibum meremat kemeja bagian dada saat merasakan nyeri disana.

.

.

"Kau datang lagi?"

Kibum membalik badannya dan melihat perempuan kemarin memasuki pagar rumah dengan beberapa kantung belanja dikedua tangannya. "_Moshi-moshi_. Maaf mengganggu waktumu…"

"Tidak apa. Kau kemarin langsung pulang, jadi aku tidak mengunci pagar rumah agar kau bisa masuk lagi. Boleh kutahu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Perempuan itu mempersilahkan Kibum duduk disebuah kursi kayu di teras rumah, ia meletakkan belanjaannya di depan pintu dan duduk dihadapan Kibum.

"Kau… yang menempati rumah ini?"

Perempuan di depan Kibum mengangguk dengan raut bingung, "Tentu. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ah… Aku sedang mencari temanku. Terakhir yang kuingat, dia tinggal dirumah ini."

"Apa yang kau maksud itu seorang anak laki-laki berkebangsaan Korea bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar perempuan di depannya menyebut nama sahabatnya, mata Kibum terlihat berbinar dan tampak antusias. Dia mengangguk dengan cepat agar perempuan itu bisa memberi tahu dimana Kyuhyun dan bagaimana rumah sederhana ini bisa berpindah penghuni?

"Aku membeli rumah ini tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika aku sampai di Okinawa dan membutuhkan tempat tinggal, dia datang menawarkan rumah ini untuk biaya pemakaman ibunya."

Senyum yang semulanya sumringah berubah keruh. Kibum seperti dihantam oleh batu besar tepat diulu hati, sampai-sampai rasanya sangat nyeri. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah setelah mendengar cerita singkat mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Me-meninggal?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk, "Kalau tidak salah, setelah ada masalah dengan anak itu, ibunya jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat. Dua tahun kemudian ibunya meninggal, dan dia menjual rumah ini untuk biaya pemakaman lalu menghilang entah kemana."

.

.

.

"Nahh~ sudah jadii~" seorang lelaki berwajah menawan mengangkat sebuah mangkuk besar berisi sukiyaki, lalu meletakkannya pada kompor pemanas yang berada diatas meja makan.

Dua lelaki lainnya sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan sendok dan mangkuk keramik dihadapan masing-masing. Keduanya sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi makanan dengan uap panas yang masih mengepul tanpa henti. Meski siangnya cukup panas, tapi ketika malam, udara yang berhembus di Jepang cukup dingin. Terlebih lagi karena rasa lelah akibat bekerja seharian, membuat makanan yang tampak kini terlihat menggiurkan.

Keduanya sudah siap untuk menyendok sukiyaki dan memindahkannya kemangkuk masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya ditahan oleh si pembuat.

"Ck! Tidak sabaran sekali. Harusnya kalian berdoa lebih dulu."

Keduanya cengengesan kecil, rasanya seperti sedang ditegur oleh ibu sendiri. Dalam keheningan sebentar, keduanya memanjatkan doa terima kasih, karena hingga saat ini ketiganya masih diberkahi makanan enak untuk disantap.

"_Ittdakimashu_~!"

"Yunho! Malulah dengan Kyuhyun!" lelaki berparas menawan itu, Kim Jaejoong, mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang memang sudah terlihat kelaparan sejak sukiyaki terhidang

"Tidak apa. Aku yang terakhir." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil. Betapa bahagianya ia sekarang, mendapat sebuah 'keluarga' yang begitu menyayanginya yang hanyalah seorang anak kucing. Dipungut, diberi kehangatan serta makanan enak. Kyuhyun berkali-kali mensyukuri dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena sejak kehilangan kebahagiaannya dulu, dia sudah terlalu putus asa.

Jaejoong segera menyendok untuk bagian Kyuhyun, kedua untuknya dan yang terakhir untuk Yunho, yang langsung mencebilkan bibir bawahnya. Sontak hal ini membuat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pria berusia 28 tahun itu. Ketiganya makan dengan lumayan berisik, terlebih Jung Yunho, yang berperan seperti 'Ayah' dalam rumah yang menjadi satu dengan toko bunga yang mereka berdua kelola.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, lusa nanti kami akan ke Okinawa."

Suapan yang hampir Kyuhyun tangkap langsung berhenti. Dia terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar kota Okinawa kembali disebut. Yunho juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun, lantas melihat kearah Jaejoong. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran lelaki bermarga Kim itu sampai-sampai membuat pernyataan yang seketika membekukan laki-laki didepannya.

"Oki-nawa?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, "_Nde_, salah seorang teman membutuhkan bantuanku di sana, mungkin sekitar seminggu kita akan sangat sibuk nanti."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa selain hanya mengangguk kikuk di hadapan Jaejoong dan Yunho saat ini. Luka di dalam sana belum mengering, bahkan masih teramat basah sama seperti ketika pertama terluka. Menginjakkan kaki kembali di Okinawa mungkin pilihan paling berat ketika perlahan dia mulai membiasakan dengan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Senja di pantai Okinawa adalah salah satu hal di dunia ini yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun lihat lagi. Hal itu akan membuatnya bernostalgia pada piringan rusak yang tersimpan dalam sudut relung hatinya yang sudah tak memiliki bentuk seindah dulu. Namun semilir angin musim panas yang kini membelai lembut wajahnya, serta merta membuat lelehan di kedua pipinya hadir selama hampir tiga tahun dia tidak lagi menangis. Kyuhyun pikir airmatanya sudah mongering setelah kematian Umma-nya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Di sini, dari sudut pulau Okinawa bagian utara, Kyuhyun berdiri menghadap matahari yang perlahan kembali keperaduannya. Menyisakan cahaya emas yang perlahan tampak remang-remang.

.

.

.

"Kibum-_ah_?"

Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang sekarang terduduk di depan sebuah bangunan mewah-Akuarium Churaumi, yang terletak di _Taman Ocean Expo_, barat laut Okinawa. Napasnya sedikit memburu karena dia buru-buru menghampiri Kibum setelah kekasihnya memberi tahu tempat yang ingin mereka datangi jauh hari.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya sembari berdiri, "Aku ingin kesini." Hanya sepenggal kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir lelaki bermarga Kibum, dan setelahnya mereka sudah berada di sebuah ruang dengan beberapa lorong dengan menampilkan ribuan ikal kecil yang berwarna-warni dan beraneka ragam, serta terumbu karang yang terlihat begitu cantik.

Siwon hanya menatap Kibum beberapa kali, merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kekasihnya hari ini. Namun dia sendiri terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar bertanya basa-basi. Sepanjan kaki-kaki mereka berjalan, hanya terdengar desir air ataupun riuh beberapa kelompok wisawatan yang juga sedang berkunjung ke Akuarium megah itu.

Sampai ketika mereka sampai di lorong menuju pintu keluar, Kibum berhenti. Dia yang sedari tadi menunduk lantas mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum yang tersamar, "Siwonnie, peluk aku…"

Siwon masih belum bergerak dari posisi awal, merasa kalau memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Kibum. Namun melihat wajah lelaki manis itu membuatnya bungkam untuk yang kesekian kali. Dengan perlahan, langkahnya menghampiri Kibum dan tangannya melebar, siap mendekap tubuh di depannya.

Kibum seperti ingin menangis tatkala merasakan pelukan hangat Siwon yang sekarang seperti hujaman jarum kecil disekujur tubuhnya. Rasa hangat berubah menjadi rasa sakit ketika dia mengingat kembali cerita tentang sahabat baiknya. Sahabat kecil yang dulu seringkali memberikan lollipop sebagai pengganti miliknya yang jatuh atau di rampas anak lain.

"_**Kyuhyunnie, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku merindukanmu. Bukankah dulu kau pernah bermimpi ingin kemari bersama Siwon. Dibawah riak air dan jutaan ikan kecil, saling berpelukan dan bertukar kehangatan? Maaf, jika sekarang yang dipeluk Siwon bukanlah kau, Kyuhyun-ah… Maaf…"**_

.

.

Mobil yang dibawa Yunho akhirnya sampai di salah satu gedung penting dalam Ocean Expo Park, yaitu _Tropical Dream Center_. _Tropical Dream Center_ adalah kebun bunga dan buah tropis yang merupakan bagian dari kebun botani tropis dan subtropis di Taman Ocean Expo. Di dalamnya terdapat kebun anggrek di dalam rumah kaca seluas 14.778 m², rumah kaca kebun buah-buahan seluas 1.263 m², dan sebuah menara pengamatan.

Entah berapa uang yang harus dikeluarkan oleh pelanggan mereka kali ini untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga yang dibudidayakan di sana, karena pastinya itu bukanlah harga yang murah seperti bunga-bunga yang dijual di toko bunga biasa.

Keduanya mulai menyapa beberapa pekerja yang cukup ramah, sehingga sedikit banyak, Kyuhyun berlajar tentang bunga dan juga buah yang ditanam di Tropical Dream Center. Ternyata ada hal yang begitu sederhana yang tidak pernah dilihat Kyuhyun, bahwa bunga liarpun bisa menjadi sebuah tanaman mahal dan cantik jika dirawat dengan baik. Pemuda itu menghampiri sebuah rak yang berisi beberapa pot yang ditanami bunga anggrek.

Bukankah anggrek adalah salah satu tanaman liar yang kebanyakan hidup di hutan? Tapi lihat, dengan keterampilan tangan-tangan manusia, sekarang sudah begitu banyak spesies hasil kawin silang, sehingga menciptakan warna baru dari bunga-bunga yang polos. Kepalanya perlahan terangkat, dan senyum tipisnya memudar ketika melihat sebuah gedung lain yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Dia melihat kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Yunho yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa pekerja. Mungkn berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak aka nada masalah. Toh pekerjaan mereka sudah hampir selesai. Hanya perlu pulang kemudian merangkai bunga yang sudah dipilih oleh sebuah keluarga yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan anak mereka.

.

Kyuhyun berkali-kali mendecak kagum melihat sekelilingnya. Tangannya menuntun langkah dengan meraba kaca akrilik, membuat beberapa ikan kecil dengan bentuk yang lucu seolah tergoda dengan Kyuhyun. ikan-ikan kecil itu ikut mengiringi langkah pemuda itu sampai ketika tubuh Kyuhyun seperti tersengat sesuatu. Terdiam sebentar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kyuhyun mulai sesak kembali dengan mata yang nyaris panas. Selama tiga tahun dia selalu memohon agar tidak dipertemukan kembali oleh dua orang dari masalalunya. Kyuhyun hanya berpikir, jika mereka akan bahagia, makan sebaiknya Kyuhyun tidak tahu apapun lagi tentang keduanya. Lebih baik jika mereka bahagia tanpa tahu bagaimana rapuh dirinya sekarang.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Kyuhyun mundur teratur, dan ketika berbalik, setetes airmata lolos seketika dan jatuh tiba-tiba.

.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan mata sipitnya langsung melebar saat mendapati sosok yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia segera melepas pelukan Siwon ketika sosok itu perlahan mundur dan berbalik, kemudian menghilang di balik dinding akuarium.

"Kyuhyun!" pekiknya, dan dengan langkah cepat dia berusaha mengejar seseorang yang masih dia anggap sebagai sahabat.

"Kibummie? Apa yang terjadi?" Siwon segera menangkap tangan Kibum dan menahannya cukup kuat saat merasa Kibum akan berlari dengan napas yang mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Kyuhyun, Siwon-_ah_! Aku melihat Kyuhyun! aku ingin menemuinya… meski sejujurnya aku tak pantas untuk itu…"

Siwon buru-buru mendekap kembali Kibum dan merasa pemberontakan kecil dari lelaki dalam pelukannya. "Sudah lima tahun, Bummie… lupakanlah…" bisiknya sembari sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Kibum.

Tanpa keduanya sadar, Kyuhyun berdiri dibalik tembok sebuah gedung. Menyaksikan kembali kemesraan kedua sahabatnya. Membuat dadanya kambali nyeri dan perih. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menarik napas meski sulit. Dia meremat baju bagian dada. Tak seharusnya dia tetap di sini, namun kakinya seolah lumpuh. Dia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Tuhan seolah kembali mengujinya dengan mempertemukan dia dan dua orang yang kini saling balas memeluk.

"_Umma_… sakit… hiks… sakit sekali…"

Kyuhyun ingin menyerah pada dunia. Seberapapun dia mencoba, luka lama yang masih basah itu kembali terbuka dan menganga. Perih dan sangat menyiksa.

Ketika cinta berkali-kali menyakitimu, lantas hal apa lagi yang membuatmu ingin terus hidup?

Ketika cinta ratusan kali menamparmu, lalu untuk apa terus dipertahankan?

Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah hati yang semula kuat, kini serapuh kaca tipis. Dia jatuh dan pecah. Dan sayangnya, tidak banyak yang bisa mendengar bunyi denting kaca yang berserakan terbentur tanah itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

Ya, kau sungguh menyedihkan dalam kisah ini, Cho Kyuhyun…

.

.

.


End file.
